Old Fascination
by Ashley the Dragon
Summary: Blossom, now 36 years old, runs into an old enemy she fought long ago. They sit down and Talk. Samurai jack , Dexter's Lab and Powerpuff Girls crossover. One Shot, Drabble  Is that what you call this? .


**Plot**:Blossom, now 36 years old, runs into an old enemy she fought long ago. They sit down and Talk. Samurai jack , Dexter's Lab and Powerpuff Girls crossover. One Shot, Drabble (Is that what you call this?).

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not a writer, and I'm not pretending to be one. This is not a sequel a prequel or based off of any pre-existing fanfiction. This is a small piece in the future of an alternate universe where stuff happened. If you are interested I listened to La Roux's song "Fascination", and saw this: .net/fs71/f/2010/256/8/9/she_has_your_fire_breath_rofl_by_ for the inspiration. Dexter's Lab, Samurai Jack, and Powerpuff Girls all belong to their respective creators.

**

* * *

**

**Old Fascination**

It was half a minute until her lunch break, and as the female scientist in her white lab coat with the name "Blossom" stitched in red, poured over her latest experiment. So immersed in her work she hardly noticed the alarm buzzing on her watch. Leaving her tools of the trade to rest, she took off her protective goggles and dropped them off in a box near the door marked "EXIT" which was already filled with such eye ware. Like clockwork she left the lab, took a right in the hall, down three floors in the elevator, into the waiting room, out through the big double doors of the research center, across the street through the park, and into a local fast-food joint. The same lunch routine she had done for years now, the same meal, and the same park bench to sit and eat on. A creature of habit she didn't much mind the monotony of it all, not after the excitement she had experienced in her youngest years. No, she had just about all the adventure and intrigue she could stand… at least, that's what she said. Much more fulfilling were the days sitting on a bench and munching on a burger while mulling over work, instead of dawning pink dresses and saving people who now didn't need saving. While she was still heralded as one of the three great sisters of justice, and every once in a while she would receive an amorous wave accompanied by a "Hello Blossom!" or something along those lines, the fame of a superhero had faded with time. After all, the City of Townsville had no need for heroes anymore as there no longer was any crime.

So Blossom had demoted herself to the quieter, and less thrill seeking, existence of world renowned scientist. So as she downed the last of her diet soda and tidied up to go back to work, she really didn't expect to see the shadows around her to grow black. Blossom sighed and sat herself back on the bench, and admittedly thought to herself that this strange new occurrence wasn't wholly shocking to her. Blossom surveyed the park that now had silhouetted with shades so dark that it was almost like a surreal painting come to life. She "I was wondering when you slink over to this dimension again. You know we're naïve here, not stupid. Someone besides me is going to see these unusual shadows and sound an alarm." Blossom announced to no one in particular, and from seemingly no one came the menacing reply "Why does it matter? You mortals see far worse and say nothing. If it would put you more at ease I could merely kill all witnesses, including you." She chortled a bit at the disembodied voices last threat. "You just try, we'll see where it gets you. Now why are you here? I've got Buttercup on speed dial, and she'd be more than happy to get some action." Blossom pulled out a cell phone, almost jokingly, and dangled it from its strap. "That green one does not pose any challenge to me. What of your other sister, the blue one? Why not summon both for aid? I being your foe you will most assuredly need it." Her lips puckered at the words the ethereal voice uttered. She leaned back into the park bench heaving a heavy sigh that had become all too familiar to her ears. "Shortly after we took care of you she vanished along with the crime rate here." Blossom gazed at her cell-phones background, three smiling super powered three year olds. The old image of Blossom and her sisters smiling almost always put a grin on her face. "You truly are impudent enough to assume that I was defeated by three children during that time? I mealy grew bored of my vacation in this existence and went back to ruling over my glorious reality." The indignation and the guttural growl in the voice were evident, but Blossom brushed it off as one would ignore the threatening barks of a week old puppy. "Justify your loss if you must, I see your pride hasn't diminished these past thirty years." A loud strong and curt laugh rang throughout the air around her, the voice apparently taking some snide pleasure in what she had said. "And you, you have changed much in these decades I have been gone! From a flaming child who once almost rivaled my strength, to a woman feasting on commoner meals and waiting to grow fat! I do not age. I do not change. I am forever. You mortals have such frail concepts of what lasts in this world. Remember that proposition I made to you all those years ago?" Blossom remembered. "My offer still stands. I do not abandon my goals or those who hold my interest as quickly as you mortals do. I am not like the blue one who has left, nor like the green one who will leave. I will not abandon you, my prize, a second time." At this she shot up and glared into the black shadows surrounding her. "Bubbles didn't abandon us, I'm sure she had good reason to do what she did. Buttercup can leave when she wants. She has her own life to live. As for you, you left and I would have preferred you stayed gone. We almost died after fighting you, not to mention that we almost lost the city. Now you're nothing more than a bad dream that everyone living here shared." She almost spat out the last sentence. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she changed the subject. "Bubbles left, as you already know. Buttercup got married, if you care to know it was that Ace guy you took as hostage back during the final battle." The voice hummed merrily "Oh yes I remember." Blossom closed her eyes and thanked god that the one she was talking to was so easily distracted from her almost yelling at him. "There hasn't been any crime anymore so the old group has been disbanded. No more super hero-ing, I'm just a scientist now." She watched lazily as the black shadows around her began to swirl and move lethargically, apparently both were finally beginning to relax. "A scientist are you? I have many scientists under my command, all unworthy of using the amazing facilities that I provide them. However they build me proficient enough robots to keep me pleased, but I would be more than inclined to put them all under your capable hands. What is it that you currently investigate?"

"A cure for cancer." She smiled as the shadows around her became rigid once more. "What a frivolous endeavor, why cure them when you could rule them by my side? Or, simply use magic." The disdain in his voice was evident, Blossom almost giggled. "Magic isn't as easy to attain here as it is where you're from. Besides what would my fiancé say if he heard you talk that way about me, honestly?" That last word apparently struck a chord with the voice as every shadow in the park expanded and retracted instantaneously. "You, you are engaged to be wed?" She heard the surprise, and a tinge of hurt in the voice. She smiled a small sad smile. With melancholy eyes, looking at her engagement ring, she answered. "Yes." The ring glittered softly in the light. "Who?" It inquired. "His name is Dexter, he's a colleague of my fathers. He was a child genius, like me." There was a pause before the voice spoke again, "But what of the small mammal?" It was Blossoms turn to pause and think, and a pained expression flashed across her face. "I never told him how I felt, and he left." Silence. "Do you love this new man?" The voice enquired. She looked up to the sky, away from the shadows that surrounded her. "I suppose, he keeps me content. I'm thirty six, I'm ready to start my life and move on I got tired of waiting…" Another silence followed after that. "You knew I'd come back for your answer some day." The voice became softest that it had ever been during the conversation. "I've already told you my answer… You're invited to the wedding, by the way." Blossom sighed and stared down at her feet, and saw now that the silhouette cast on the ground was not her own but rather that of a shadowed demon. She knew however that if she turned around the owner of the strange shadow wouldn't be there. "I suppose you expect for me to be the one to object during the ceremony. Save the damsel from the dragon, I suppose. Child, your body might have matured but you are still as wildly naïve as ever to think that I would play hero for you." The voice almost sounded chiding, and Blossom let a cold chuckle towards herself escape. "No, I learned a long time ago that the great lord Aku would never bother to fight for a mortal like me." With that Blossom had, had enough of the steady knot forming inside of her. So she stood from the bench, "My lunch break is over." Was the only excuse she gave the strange shadow that she had been having a discussion with the past half hour or so. As she walked away, she felt the same pained warmth that she felt so long ago. A feeling she both loved and loathed a strange emotion that she had hoped she would never experience again. "Child I will not fight for you because I already have you." Aku uttered softly as he watched the red head with a fiery spirit as bright as his beard, walk away from him for a second time. "But If I must this Demon King will steal the princess away from the dragons keep."


End file.
